


Devuelto

by ScullyX (yiyeXtrustno1)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, POV Dana Scully, POV Fox Mulder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyeXtrustno1/pseuds/ScullyX
Summary: Mulder y Scully se involucran antes del secuestro de Scully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Habíamos estado muy cerca demasiado cerca habíamod empezado a dormir juntos no puedo decir en qué momento decidimos dar el paso si hubiera Sido por mi ese primer caso hubiera Sido un buen momento ,aún así habíamos estado en cierto tipo de relación y luego ella fue llevada ,secuestrada ,desaparecida por tres meses , tres meses en los que prácticamente me volvi loco la busque incansablemente ,hice cosas que ahora al verla en esa cama de hospital conectada a todos esos aparatos que la mantienen con vida me hacen sentir miserable la peor persona le falle en más de un sentido.  
Ella me fue devuelta y no solo eso ella está embarazada ,el miedo y la incertidumbre me invaden , el origen de ese niño como llego a ser fue producto de nuestra unión o hubo una mano en su creación . No quise moverme de su lado pero no se me permite quedarme La señora Scully prometió avisarme si hay alguna novedad y aqui me encuentro revolcándome en mi autocompasion mi culpa esperando .  
Cuando el teléfono sono pensé lo peor hasta que una voz me dijo "ella se ha despertado ven al hospital" no sé cómo llegué solo recuerdo salir de mi departamento y luego entrar en su habitación y verla tan frágil tan perdida solo quiero acurrucarme con ella y decirle que todo va a estar bien que voy a estar con ella cada paso del camino y apoyarla en lo que decida en cambio me siento a su lado tomo su mano cuando sus ojos me miran puedo ver un frío un vacío en ellos que me hiela la sangre


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully no toma bien las cosas siempre pensé que para haber sufrido un trauma como el secuestro scully no tuvo tiempo de procesarlo siguió como si nada hubiera pasado aquí mi punto de vista lo que podría haber sentido scully

Me despierto desorientada no sé dónde estoy es otra habitación iluminada estoy conectada a máquinas sin embargo se que es otro lugar no es el mismo donde me tenían cautiva intento moverme una mano me toca me sobresalto miro a quien pertenece esa mano es mi madre estoy en un hospital estoy a salvó o eso creo.  
Me han mudado de habitación mi madre no se aleja de mi lado y se lo agradezco también está Melissa ambas me miran con tristeza no me gusta como me miran . Mi madre se disculpa para ir a hacer un llamado Missy se queda conmigo y le pregunto que pasó cuánto tiempo me fui ,ella duda pero me dice que han pasado tres meses , me robaron tres meses de mi vida , tengo algunos recuerdos sentir frío dolor y una luz brillante ellos lastimandome recuerdo haber pensado -Mulder por favor ven por mi" pero el nunca llegó y ellos seguían haciendome daño. Le pido a Melissa mi carta quiero saber que paso que me hicieron ella duda pero le digo que la conseguiré de una forma.u otra ella accede me la da no puedo creer lo que leo EMBARAZADA estoy embarazada no puedo estar embarazada que hicieron conmigo que me hicieron . Empiezo a sentirme mal me falta el aire siento una presión en el pecho empiezo a dudar los sonidos se hacen lejanos reconozco los síntomas estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad de pánico Missy corre a buscar una enfermera mi madre entra junto con ellas , me inyecta algo y comienzo a sentirme cansada todo se vuelve negro lo último que veo es esa mirada en el rostro de mi madre no quiero ver esa mirada .  
Cuando me despierto veo a mi madre sentada a mi lado tomando mi mano - "cariño Fox está aquí el ha venido a verte pero estabas durmiendo" dice con una sonrisa y ahí está el con esa misma mirada la que veo en los ojos de mi madre de Melissa me miran con lastima como si fuera echa de cristal que si me miran o hablan fuerte podría romperme y desaparecer , odio que me miren así odio sentirme así . "Hola Scully cómo te sientes" dice Mulder y ahí está en toda su cara la culpa no puedo lidiar con eso en este momento el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Mulder me hace sentir enferma -"Estoy bien" respondo secamente "estoy cansada quiero dormir " les digo Mulder me mira confundido con sus ojos de cachorro "claro Scully pasaré a verte en otro momento " dice y se retira mi madre me mira sorprendida y empieza a decir algo "Dana... La interrumpo -"estoy cansada mamá deberías irte a descansar ambas deberían hacerlo" y con esto se retiran y me dejan sola finalmente.  
Han pasado dos días y finalmente puedo irme no hay motivo.por el cual retenerme todo parece estar bien estoy bien ,el bebé está bien , el bebé un bebé que no sé cómo llego a ser que no.deseaba que no buscaba y ahora está aquí y no puedo evitar sentirme enojada y sucia , mi madre está aquí para llevarme a casa Mulder también está aquí para llevarnos a ambas . Una hora después estoy en casa todo está en orden mi madre ha limpiado y acomodado todo para mí regreso . Lo primero que hago al llegar darme un baño necesito limpiarme el olor a hospital necesito sentirme más humana me tomo mi tiempo me baño me pongo mi ropa y pienso que pronto mi ropa no me va a quedar cuando avance este embarazo , no recuerdo mucho antes de mi secuestro no recuerdo haber estado involucrada con alguien como es que estoy embarazada me siento confundida rota quiero morirme desaparecer quiero que me dejen en paz Mi madre Mulder


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado una semana desde mi regreso le digo a mi madre que es tiempo que vuelva a su casa a su vida yo estoy bien todo está bien -" mamá voy a estar bien solo necesito estar sola procesar todo "esto" no me necesitas vigilarme si necesito algo te llamaré o a Melissa o Mulder no te preocupes"-le digo a mi madre me mira exasperada , no hemos hablado del embarazo se que tiene dudas que quiere saber pero no podría decirle nada porque yo tampoco se ,Mulder a estado viniendo cada día aveces solo finjo estar dormida para no verlo no puedo con su lastima ,paso los días entre mi sala de estar y mi habitación estoy teniendo dificultades para dormir,cuando cierro mis ojos mi mente está plagada de imágenes ,de sonidos , agujas tubos dolor, no se si son recuerdos si algo de eso es real solo se que el miedo y el dolor son reales y este bebé que crece en mi es una prueba de lo que me hicieron de las violaciones a las que mi cuerpo fue Sometido , me siento sucia vulnerable no quiero sentirme así quiero que esto termine , necesito que esto pare .  
Finalmente mi madre accedió a irse por fin estoy sola son solo las 2 de la tarde estoy tan cansada me preparo un te lo bebo sentada en mi sala de estar de pronto empiezo a pensar estoy embarazada que voy a hacer con este niño mi cuerpo se siente diferente más suave más pesado mis senos son más sensibles y hay un pequeño bulto en mi vientre de repente siento la necesidad de bañarme como si de alguna manera un baño lavara esto que siento y se llevará todo con el .  
Me preparo un baño quizá ayude a relajarme .Mientras estoy en el baño lloro no he tenido tiempo de llorar necesitaba estar fuerte para mi madre que no me viera desmoronarme lloro por mi por mi vida por lo que me quitaron por lo que no va a volver a ser lloro por este niño a quien no quiero , no se por cuánto tiempo estoy llorando solo se que el agua comienza a enfriarse no me importa solo quiero sentir algo , de repente pienso que podría ponerle fin a esto sería tan fácil solo unos cortes y este dolor podría parar ,soy médico sé cómo hacer que sea rápido y limpio . Pienso en mi Madre mi hermana Mulder pero soy egoísta quiero que el dolor pare no soy la Scully fuerte la Dr en medicina la agente del FBI , ni soy Dana la hija fuerte que puede contra todo no soy nada ellos me despojaron de todo y dejaron una concha vacía de la mujer que solía ser . Recojo la cuchilla de afeitar y hago dos pequeños cortes en mis muñecas cuando la.sangre comienza a mezclarse con el agua de la tina pienso en mi madre que seguramente será quien me encuentre en el dolor que le voy a causar -oh mamá ojalá puedas perdonarme y entenderme- de repente unos golpes en la puerta me sobresaltan. Mulder debe ser el si no contesto pensará q estoy durmiendo y se irá , golpean una vez más y efectivamente se va o eso creo . Momentos después siento su voz que me llama -"Scully estás ahí soy yo Mulder toque la puerta como no abriste use mi copia y entre"- copia desde cuándo tiene una copia de mi llave comienzo a pensar mi mente está confundida he perdido mucha sangre tengo frío intento moverme y en ese intento derribo un par de cosas y caigo al suelo , en ese momento.la.puerta del baño se abre y ahí está Mulder me mira con terror -" oh por Dios Scully bebé que has echo "me susurra mientras me envuelve en mi bata presiona mis manos juntas ,me alza en sus brazos y me lleva a mi habitación me pone sobre Su regazo me mantiene cerca tengo tanto frío escucho que llama a los paramédicos u a ambulancia todo se vuelve negro me desmayo escucho a lo lejos la desesperación de Mulder-" por favor Scully baby quédate conmigo no me dejes Dios no me dejes " siento que me besa estoy confundida.


	4. Chapter 4

Me sorprendió cuando recibí un llamado de la señora Scully -" hola Fox soy Maggie - pensé lo peor entre en pánico -"señora Scully está todo bien?" Pregunté -"si Fox no te alarmes estoy llendo a casa Dana me pidió que la dejara sola , Fox ella no está bien no ha estado alimentándose y está teniendo problemas para dormir puedes verla por mi?"- me dijo todas mis alarmas se encendieron había ido a verla cada día pero había estado evitandome fingiendo estar dormida no he querido presionarla -" no se preocupe señora ahora mismo iré a verla"- le dije mientras ya me ponía mi saco -" gracias Fox mantenme informada"- corte y salí de mi oficina lo más rápido que pude algo no estaba bien subí a mi auto el.miedo se alojó en mi estómago haciendo un nudo claramente ella no estaba bien ,conduje a su departamento lo más rápido que pude en tiempo récord estaba frente a su puerta golpee una vez suavemente , no obtuve respuesta, volví a golpear más fuerte esta vez quizá estaba durmiendo o bañándose no quería asustarla cuando no contesto entre en pánico y me decidi a usar mi copia ,me había dado una copia y yo la.mia cuando comenzamos a dormir juntos .  
Cuando entre en su departamento todo parecía tranquilo nada fuera de lo normal sentí cierto alivio -"Scully soy yo " dije y no obtuve respuesta camine hacia su habitación toque la puerta y entre no estaba en su cama , sentí un ruido de cosas que se caen en su baño y abrí la puerta lo que ví me dejó perplejo ella estába en el suelo desnuda y cubierta de sangre sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo -" oh Scully baby que hiciste" la envolví en su bata presione sus puños y la lleve a la habitación comencé a llamar una ambulancia la mantuve en mi regazo hasta que llegaron y me la arrancaron .  
Aquí estamos otra vez en el hospital luce más pálida aún perdió mucha sangre , el bebé está bien ,ella va a estar bien me siento en una silla a su lado esperando que abra sus hermosos ojos necesito que hablemos de nosotros de ese niño que espera .

Me siento cansada sueño con Mulder es un sueño raro estamos en su departamento en su sofá estoy sentada a horcajadas en su regazo lo estoy besando , lo siento dentro de mi me muevo sobre el siento sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo mi espalda mis nalgas , sus ojos negros de exitacion me mira mientras lame mis senos "oh Dios Scully bebé te sientes tan bien ,tan apretado" el susurra yo jadeo y aceleró el ritmo no es la primera vez que sueño con Mulder con tener sexo con el pero este sueño.es tan real tan vivido , me despierto en otra cama de hospital el está ahí , los recuerdos del sueño hacen que me sonroje cuando lo miro me da una sonrisa de dientes -"hey bienvenida cómo te sientes"- me dice tomando mi mano -" cansada, duele "- le digo moviendo mis muñecas su rostro cambia a preocupación y me siento culpable por haberlo echo tener que ver esa escena se que se siente culpable pero no lo es solo quería que el dolor se fuera , sentir algo más que vacío.  
El acaricia mi mano cierro los ojos otra imagen viene a mi cabeza Mulder en mi cama estamos desnudos enredados en las sábanas su cabeza está sobre mi pecho yo acaricio su cabello , abro los ojos y lo miro -"Mulder ...." Empiezo a decir pero me corta -" escucha Scully creo que necesitamos hablar y lo harémos pero no ahora ahora tienes que ponerte bien yo estoy aquí y voy a estar todo el camino ,vas a estar bien todo va a estar bien ".

Tres días después estoy en casa me liberaron bajo vigilancia y debo ver un psicólogo por supuesto mi madre ha estado aquí pero le he pedido que se vaya a casa Mulder en cambio no se ha separado de mi lado me ha traído a casa se que no va a dejarme tiene miedo que vuelva a intentar algo , me siento en mi sofá -" quieres comer algo un te o algo así"- me dice -" tu no sabes cocinar "- l digo con una pequeña sonrisa -" no pero puedo pedir algo lo que quieras ademas. Hago un te que me queda riquísimo" me dice sonriente -" no gracias no tengo hambre tengo náuseas" le digo -" es el bebé " dice y apoya su mano en mi vientre solo lo miro incómoda aún no logro sentirme bien respecto a este niño . -"Mulder he estado teniendo estos sueños y necesito preguntarte si son sueños o recuerdos "- le digo se pone serio -"que sueños?-" me dice frunciendo en seño -" tu y yo teniendo sexo en tu departamento en el mío ..."- hago silencio avergonzada el acaricia mi mejilla -"oh definitivamente son recuerdos "- dice sonriente con anhelo -" asiq tu y yo ... "- le digo --" si podría decir que definitivamente si y muchas muchas veces "- me dice complacido ,sonrió y lo miro -" entonces este bebé "- miro hacia mi vientre -"es nuestro -coloca su mano en mi vientre dónde ha comenzado a crecer-es nuestro bebé y puedo asegurarte que nos divertimos mucho haciendolo-" dice con su cara sonriente y lleno de orgullo , no puedo evitar llorar tenía tanto miedo con respecto a este niño es un alivio.   
Las semanas fueron pasando Mulder me acompaña a cada paso como prometió aún tengo problemas para dormir las pesadillad de lo que me hicieron me aterrorizan pero Mulder está siempre ahí conmigo , aún no puedo volver al trabajo . He estado viendo un terapeuta dos veces por semana hablarle de esos sueños y de mis temores ha ayudado un poco, Aún me siento rota pero la presencia de Mulder ayuda el está presente en cada control de este embarazo tengo 6 meses estamos teniendo un niño , Mulder está entusiasmado y creo que yo también .  
Se que no voy a volver a sentirme segura nada va a volver a ser como antes pero lo estoy intentando se que voy a estar bien todo va a estar bien Quiero Creer.


End file.
